Inuyasha Finally Gets His THING On
by The Temptress
Summary: Inuyasha and kagome finally gets married..what happens next?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

____________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha Finally Gets His *THING* On

____________________________________By The Temptress____________________

The setting is in a dim lighted room and what?……..a LARGE BED???! The couple had just been declared married. They are on their honeymoon at the 4 Season's Hotel in Hawaii.

Kagome slid open the door in their suite. She admires the view from the private balcony. Suddenly a cool breeze came through. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and thought she looked like an angel with her wedding dress on still..the full skirt being blowned in the winds…and her hair being whipped by the wind. All the while it reminded him the first time he saw her. He noticed the pearl choker on her, how it made him want her more and more! 

On that occasion her elegantly sensual neck had been enchanted by her pearl choker. He recalled the time ago when he wanted to just pull her head back and sensually kiss Kagome with pleasure! He definitely found the pearl choker sexy and erotic. Why he thought? Perhaps it reminded him when men of yore kidnapped fair damsels and enslaved them in towers, dungeons, or caves for their pleasure and theirs alone. There was something primitive in that action and savagely wild and sexy.

Inuyasha waited for the moment long enough. For Kagome would be virgin no more. 

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out, Kagome turned her head around, her hair still being whipped by the wind.

Inuyasha didn't have to say another word for Kagome had understood. Kagome came back to Inuyasha's side and slid her arms around his neck, reaching up on tiptoe till her mouth was away from his.

"Yes?", Kagome softly and seductively whispered.

He groaned, and took what Kagome had to offer, all his good intentions of focusing on her pleasure alone disintegrating under the wild passion of her response. For a wild moment passion of her response. For a few mad moments he was hers for the taking. Not the other way around. But when she wrenched her mouth away and stepped away from him, flushed and trembling.

When her hands lifted blindly behind her in search of her zipper, he swiftly pulled himself together. He had to take charge of his emotions, take control of the situation, or all would be lost.

"No," he said firmly, forcibly ignoring his own fierce arousal. "Let me..".

_________________________________________________________________

What will become of the two lovers next? Find out nextime!


	2. tHE sTART

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I had too do all my homework too! Ooh..and thanks for all the reviews keep it up! WHOO HOO! And let's pretend knows what a bra and stuff is otay?

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha, k?

________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha Finally Gets His THING On

By The Temptress

________________________________________________________

He moved behind Kagome and place his hands on her shoulders, running them up and down then up her lace encased arms from the gloves, feeling Kagome's tension, deliberately stoking it as he repeated the action. Only when she trembled did he reached for and pulled the zippers, slowly down her back, bending at the same time to kiss the small span of flesh between the top of the tantalizing necklace and the lobe of her ear. The zipper undone, his lips traveled upwards to that lobe, and then up to her ear, breathing softly into the soft, sensitive well.

"Oh!", Kagome gasped, a shiver ran down her spine.

He sent his tongue where his breathe had been and she shuddered, her head twisting away from him so that his mouth connected to the pearl choker. He resisted the temptation to remove it, choosing instead to peel back her dress and expose her back, her stunningly bare back.

For a few seconds he thought she wasn't wearing a bra, but when he trailed a fingertip down her spine he saw he was actually wearing one of those strapless corsellettes which dipped dangerously down at the back in a deep V, the hooks connecting just above her wiast in tightly, forcing her natural shape to be exaggerated.

The corset was white, and made of satin and lace. Boned at the front, no doubt, the kind of exotic, erotic contraption which pushed the breasts up and together, and gave any woman wearer a shape so feminine and desirable that just looking at her was enough to send any hanyou's blood desire meter rocket high.

Inuyasha was already off the planet. How was he going to control his hanyou urge was beyond him.

Then Kagome's dress had suddenly slipped from Inuyasha's grip. And his heart jumped at the sight. Oh god! The corset had suspenders, and lacy stockings, and nothing to cover her bottom but a tiny thong of satin between the two most delectable butt cheeks he had ever seen!


End file.
